


Talk Shit Get Hit

by GrimSylphie



Series: Raising Hell - Single Father Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance is a bunch of gossips and not everything they say about Poe Dameron is flattering. At least not when it comes to his past relationship with Ben Solo and the child they had. Rey and Finn don't take kindly to people who speak ill of their friend. </p><p>The second part in a series about Poe raising the son he had with Ben before he turned to the dark side while being ostracized by many member of The Resistance for his choice in mate. In this part Rey and Finn shut down some people who think less of Poe.</p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Raising Hell. It's really short but serves to show how Rey and Finn react to people talking crap about their friend. This series was written for TFA Kink where OP asked for Ben as Poe's mate and Poe struggling to raise a child in an environment where he's ostracized for his past relationship with the man who would be Kylo Ren. This was actually the first fill I wrote for the kink meme and the reason I made an account. When writing this I messed with the timeline a bit since Poe and Ben's boy would be in his teens at the start of TFA.
> 
> Original Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=912186#cmt912186

Finn and Rey were in the mess hall talking about their respective training plans when they heard it. The whispers. It was as if people around them didn’t realize they could hear. They were talking about Poe, saying awful things. Didn’t they realize they were his friends? That it wasn’t right.

“Did you hear he refused Jedi Master Skywalker’s offer to teach the little bastard?”

“No way? Does he want to drive his son to the dark side the way General Organa’s poor son was?” 

“Apparently so. He was the one who drove The General’s son there in the first place. He had a bright future as a jedi before he got hitched to Dameron.”

Rey had heard enough. She slammed her hands down on the table causing the trays and silverware placed there to clatter loud enough for the entire lunch room to hear. She couldn’t stand bullies and Poe Dameron had been nothing but thoughtful and generous to her during her time with The Resistance. She stood, held head high and eyes full of fury and stormed over to the table. Finn, had apparently had enough as well. He stood and followed close to provide her with backup she probably didn’t need.

The table of ill-mannered gossips looked up when a shadow came over their table. It was the small lithe force user Skywalker was training and her shadow, the built man with stunning ebony skin who rumor had it had once been a Stormtrooper. 

“That’s bantha fodder you know. What you’re saying. It’s wrong and untrue and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Rey said, her voice even and stern, as if she was scolding a small child. 

“Besides, Kylo Ren turned to the dark side on his own. It had nothing to do with Poe.” Finn backed her up. 

“If you talk about him that way again I’ll be sure to tell General Organa that you volunteered for the most dangerous missions available.” Rey added, pushing down a feeling of sick glee at the way the color drained from the faces of the gossip mongers. “Oh, and the force doesn’t even work like that.”


End file.
